


Todos caeremos ✵ Loki & Frigga

by SritaFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Asgard, Dolor, Gen, Prision, Reina - Freeform, Rey - Freeform, familia, hijo - Freeform, madre, muerte - Freeform, principe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SritaFangirl/pseuds/SritaFangirl
Summary: «Una pérdida verdadera es únicamente posible cuando amas algo más de lo que te amas a ti mismo.»* * *Loki es sentenciado a pasar el resto de sus días en el calabozo de Asgard. Odín le jura que no volverá a ver a Frigga, pero la reina visita a su hijo de todos modos, año tras año, en la Noche de las Madres. Con el pasar de los siglos, Loki va destruyéndose y construyéndose a la vez, con la fe intacta en su madre, aunque tal vez olvida algo... En algún momento, todos caeremos.* * *Créditos a Blogger6Fowl / Anna-ALokiWoman en Wattpad por la trama de esta historia.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja & Odin (Marvel)





	1. La sentencia

**Antes que nada, quiero darle las gracias y todo el amor del mundo a Blogger6Fowl (o a su segunda cuenta, Anna-ALokiWoman) en Wattpad por proporcionarme la trama completa y confiar en mi arte para elegir las palabras y traer una historia al mundo. El cincuenta por ciento de esta historia le pertenece, y si tienen preguntas sobre la trama y las dejan en los comentarios, tal vez sea ella quien conteste en lugar de yo, dependiendo de la situación.**

**Ahora sí, yendo a la historia, la trama se ubica justo en la sentencia de Loki en Thor: Un Mundo Oscuro. Ahí, Odín le dijo que pasaría el resto de su vida en prisión, pero ya sabemos lo que sucedió luego. En esta versión, las películas no existen a partir de ese entonces (aunque sí existe lo ocurrido en Los Vengadores y en Thor 1). Esta historia está en proceso, pero espero terminarla pronto porque no será tan larga como, digamos, "Fuego & Pólvora" (los que entendieron, entendieron).**

**Bien, ya es suficiente de introducción. Pasen y lean.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**LA SENTENCIA**

* * *

Era patético ser un príncipe y estar siendo escoltado por guardias como un criminal. Las cadenas eran pesadas, pero no iba a demostrar ningún tipo de fatiga ni impotencia. El collar de metal le rozaba la piel del cuello y las esposas se clavaban en sus muñecas, pero ninguna expresión de dolor cruzó su rostro mientras recorría el camino hacia el trono haciendo sonar las cadenas con cada paso.

Se detuvo al llegar al pie de la escalinata que llevaba al trono, no porque lo obligasen sino porque Frigga se había acercado a él.

—Loki... —dijo ella con voz calma. Él pudo detectar la inseguridad detrás.

—Hola, madre —contestó, girándose hacia ella y haciendo caso omiso de Odín sobre el trono. No pudo evitar que las palabras saliesen cáusticas de sus labios—. ¿Orgullosa de mí?

—Basta, no empeores las cosas —murmuró la reina, y sus ojos se endurecieron y se llenaron de lágrimas que nunca bajarían. Loki jamás la había visto llorar, y eso era lo que quizás le empujaba a seguir arruinando la situación. La seguridad de que aquella mujer nunca caería, que ella siempre sería el pilar inamovible.

—Define ‘empeorar’ —dijo, aunque debería haberse callado.

—¡Basta! —ordenó Odín, y Loki volvió la vista hacia el trono—. Deseo hablar con el prisionero a solas.

Frigga le dirigió una última mirada, se dio la vuelta y se marchó entre las columnas, dejando a Loki solo con su ‘padre’. Alzando la barbilla con desprecio, Loki dio un par de pasos más hacia la escalinata del trono, se balanceó un instante en el pie izquierdo y chocó con un fuerte sonido metálico las argollas de sus tobillos, parodiando un saludo militar hacia el rey. Por un momento lo miró con altivez y luego lanzó una risa burlona, relajando la postura.

—Aún no entiendo por qué tanto alboroto —comentó con una sonrisa. Odín no parecía nada contento.

—¿De verdad no comprendes la gravedad de tus crímenes? —espetó, pero Loki siguió sonriendo—. Dondequiera que vas, hay guerra, dolor... —hizo una pausa dramática y Loki puso los ojos en blanco—... y muerte.

Loki se encogió de hombros y mostró las palmas de las manos en son de paz.

—Viajé a Midgard como un dios benevolente a gobernarlos —y le dirigió una mirada acusadora y burlona—. Igual que _tú._

—No somos dioses, al nacer, vivir y morir, igual que los humanos.

A Loki le hizo gracia, y movió la cabeza fingiendo pensarlo por un momento.

—Con diferencia de cinco mil años —replicó, y sonrió satisfecho entrecerrando los ojos. Odín torció el gesto.

—Y todo... porque Loki desea... un trono.

Loki se comenzó a molestar.

—¡Es mi derecho natural!

—¡Tu derecho natural... —gritó Odín, perdiendo la calma y casi levantándose del trono— era morir congelado! Cuando eras niño. En una roca fría a solas —Su tono se había ido calmando y volviéndose más gélido a medida que hablaba, y parecía importarle poco que hubiese diez guardias presentes que podrían revelar la verdadera naturaleza de Loki a todo el pueblo. Estaba manchado por siempre. Un nudo se enroscó en el pecho de Loki y podría haber llorado ahí mismo, pero no permitió que ni una sola lágrima cruzase sus pestañas. Odín siguió hablando, como si no se diese cuenta, o como si no le importara—. De no haberte recogido, no podrías estar aquí... —su voz se volvió burlona— odiándome.

—Si voy a morir hoy, por piedad, sólo hazlo y ya. ¿Te parece? —espetó Loki, aparentando una calma que no sentía en su interior—. No es que deteste nuestras charlas, es que... —se detuvo un momento y luego volvió a mirar al rey displicentemente— las detesto.

—Frigga —dijo su ‘padre’ y Loki sintió la tentación de estrangularlo ahí mismo. Lo hubiese hecho si las cadenas se lo hubieran permitido— es la única razón de que sigas con vida, y no volverás a verla. Pasarás el resto de tus días en el calabozo.

Los guardias tiraron de las cadenas, haciendo a Loki retroceder. Él no se resistió, pero aún intentaba procesar lo que acababa de oír. Un resoplido incrédulo escapó de sus labios abiertos.

—¿Y qué hay de Thor? —preguntó, sin resignarse a creerlo. La voz le tembló ligeramente, traicionándolo—. ¿Nombrarás rey a ese ignorante y me dejarás en cadenas?

—Thor debe resarcir el daño que has causado. Él pondrá orden en los Nueve Mundos —contestó Odín, mientras dos guardias posaban sus manos en los hombros de Loki—, y luego, sí, él será el nuevo rey —Miró a los guardias directamente, sin importarle que el mundo de Loki se desmoronaba—. Pónganle un bozal. Y que no hable. Ya conozco sus trucos.

Loki no le dio la satisfacción de luchar contra su destino, y se quedó inmóvil como una estatua mientras los guardias le colocaban el mismo bozal que había portado durante su traslado de Midgard a Asgard.

Luego los guardias le obligaron a girarse y caminar fuera del salón del trono. Loki obedeció porque la situación le parecía irreal y no sabía cómo reaccionar. No podía ser cierto. ¿Él, príncipe de Asgard, heredero de Jötunheim, encerrado de por vida? El corazón le latía fuerte en los oídos, y esperó ver a su madre apareciendo por alguna esquina, con la palabra justa en sus labios para tranquilizarlo. Esperó ver venir a Thor, poniéndose de su parte y convenciendo al rey de que esa no era la solución. Espero ver llegar a Odín, diciendo que se había equivocado y que el castigo no sería para siempre.

Pero nadie llegó y nadie apareció en el pasillo, y a Loki lo llevaron abajo, muy abajo, a donde pocas veces había ido en el palacio. Las paredes se volvieron mohosas y el aire perdió la pureza. Las antorchas sustituyeron a la luz de las lámparas y el silencio se apoderó del ambiente. El sonido de las cadenas era ensordecedor en cada paso mientras seguían bajando, hasta lo más profundo que se podía llegar. En el final del último pasillo había una puerta grande y maciza, y uno de los guardias la abrió con una llave dorada de intrincado diseño.

Loki pensó en escapar mientras le quitaban las cadenas, pero miró atrás. El pasillo era infinito, y él estaba débil. No llegaría a ningún lado antes de que diesen la alarma, ni siquiera si usase toda su magia disponible en el momento. Tenía que recuperarse antes de intentar salir. Una vez que le sacaron los grilletes lo empujaron dentro de la celda sin ningún miramiento y cerraron la puerta con un ruido ensordecedor detrás de él. Escuchó cómo giraba la llave, cómo recogían las cadenas y cómo se marchaban, y se quedó solo en el silencio.

Miró a su alrededor. La habitación era reducida, de ladrillos de piedra. No había ninguna ventana, como era de esperar, pero en cada esquina había una lámpara eterna con llamas de Muspellheim. No se apagarían nunca, así Asgard quedase desierto por un millón de años, y mantenían el aire seco y la habitación a una temperatura agradable. Luego había una cama—qué detalle de parte de Odín—y un par de mantas. En una esquina había un retrete, gracias a todos los dioses, pero nada más.

Dejó salir un pesado resoplido a través del bozal y volvió a mirar alrededor, como si esperase que mágicamente apareciesen más cosas. ¿De verdad lo iban a dejar en un lugar así? Que se muriesen todos allá arriba. Los detestaba con cada fibra de su ser, empezando por Odín.

Lo único que lamentaba de toda la situación era no poder haberse despedido de su madre. De haber sabido que esas serían sus últimas palabras hacia ella, hubiese moderado su tono. La hubiese mirado un poco más, para grabarse su rostro en la memoria. Con sólo pensar en no verla más, el cuerpo le hormigueaba, deseando su abrazo y las palabras cálidas que ella sabía decir.

Cerró los puños con fuerza, clavándose las uñas en las palmas, y volvió a suspirar con pesadez intentando aclarar sus pensamientos. Se quitó el bozal con un gesto brusco, casi lastimándose, y usó su borde afilado para marcar una raya en la pared en un ladrillo a la altura de su cadera. Luego tiró el objeto con rabia a una esquina de la celda y se dejó caer en la cama, mirando al techo.

Así se quedó midiendo el tiempo mentalmente hasta que, aproximadamente al mediodía, oyó pasos acercándose del otro lado de la puerta. ¿Lo sacarían de allí? ¿Odín había recapacitado?

Giraron la llave en la cerradura y se abrió la puerta. Un guardia entró, dejó una bandeja con agua y comida en el suelo, y se giró para marcharse. Loki se puso de pie y extendió su magia para inmovilizarlo, pero se sobresaltó al notar que el conjuro no hacía ningún efecto en el hombre. Luego reparó en el brazalete rúnico que portaba el guardia y entendió. Odín no era estúpido. Intentó entrar en la mente del individuo y chocó de lleno con una barrera impenetrable. Para cuando se recompuso de su sorpresa, el guardia ya había cerrado la puerta detrás de sí, giraba la llave y se marchaba de allí.

Loki tomó la bandeja de comida y sintió la terrible tentación de estrellarla contra la pared, pero algo le decía que nadie lo limpiaría, y el hambre le haría sentirse aún peor. Así que apretó la bandeja hasta que sus nudillos palidecieron, y se tragó sus impulsos. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, bebió el agua y comió la porquería que había en el plato, y luego dejó la bandeja al lado de la puerta. Volvió a tenderse en la cama mirando el techo y siguió midiendo las horas. Eran las nueve de la noche cuando entró el guardia de nuevo, se llevó la bandeja vacía y dejó una llena a cambio. Loki ni siquiera se levantó ni tocó la comida.

Pasó la noche despierto, o lo que suponía que era la noche al menos, porque no tenía forma visible de comprobarlo. Siguió midiendo las horas con sus mejores capacidades mágicas, y a lo que creyó que era el mediodía del día siguiente, el guardia volvió a llegar. Estaba comenzando a ver el esquema.

Poniéndose de pie para buscar la bandeja nueva, marcó una segunda muesca en la pared junto a la anterior, haciendo uso del bozal. El guardia volvió a entrar a las supuestas nueve de la noche. Entonces venía dos veces por día. Eso le serviría para medir el tiempo, a menos que lo usasen para confundirlo a propósito. Dudaba que lo hiciesen, de todos modos, y tampoco le cambiaría drásticamente la vida saltarse un día o dos. Esta vez sí cenó, y se durmió un rato más tarde.

Dejó de medir las horas, pero las periódicas llegadas del guardia con la comida le servían para recordarle cuándo marcar las rayas en la pared. Cuando llegó a siete, las borró con su magia e hizo una muesca en un ladrillo superior, para marcar la primera semana. A las cuatro semanas marcó una raya un ladrillo más arriba, para señalar el primer mes, y a partir de allí, los días se volvieron eternos.


	2. La Noche de las Madres

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**LA NOCHE DE LAS MADRES**

* * *

Tal vez los dioses fueran longevos, pero eso no significaba que el tiempo pasase más rápido ni que los días no fuesen igual de tediosos, la misma tortura una y otra vez, multiplicada por cientos y miles de años.

Loki sentía el peso de cada minuto apilándose sobre su espalda. Seguía contando los días porque temía arrepentirse alguna vez de no haberlo hecho, pero lo hacía de forma mecánica. Ni siquiera le importaba. ¿Qué más daba saber cuántos días había estado encerrado sin ver a nadie fuera del guardia? Intentaba dormir cuando suponía que era la noche, y estar despierto durante el día, pero no era fácil al no tener ningún tipo de referencia ni nada para hacer. Jamás en su vida había dormido tanto como en los cuatro meses que llevaba ahí.

No le habían quitado su magia, pero no le servía de mucho. El guardia estaba protegido contra sus poderes, la puerta era impenetrable y sólo se abría con la llave de oro, y no había otra forma de salir. A lo sumo podía hacerse la vida más cómoda con pequeños detalles como cambiarse la ropa y mantenerse limpio a pesar de la inexistencia de un grifo. Era de agradecer el poder seguir teniendo esas pequeñas comodidades, aunque dudaba que Odín fuese el autor de ese gesto amable.

La luz de las lámparas no se apagaba en ningún momento, pero por suerte tenía el hechizo perfecto para crear oscuridad ante sus ojos cuando quería dormir. De lo contrario, hubiese sido imposible. La comida no había mejorado. Tal vez no era tan mala, pero para sus estándares de la realeza dejaba mucho que desear. Intentó conjurar otros platos, pero su magia se negó a dejar la habitación, así que al parecer podía manejar sólo lo que había dentro.

La rutina era exactamente siempre la misma, incluso el guardia parecía hacer los mismos movimientos al entrar, como si estuviese en un eterno bucle de tiempo. Nunca había oído su voz, ni siquiera cuando Loki lo interpelaba para intentar sacarle una palabra. Una vez le había tirado la bandeja de comida a la cabeza, pero el guardia la esquivó hábilmente y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Ese mediodía Loki había quedado sin comer, aunque no era como si le importase mucho.

Por eso su corazón se saltó un latido cuando a la hora de la cena de un día indefinido oyó una voz del otro lado de la puerta. No pudo comprender qué decía o quién estaba hablando, pero ese cambio tan pequeño en la rutina lo despertó como un chispazo frente a sus ojos. Se incorporó rápidamente y miró la pared. Tardó escasos segundos en recordar qué día había entrado allí y sacar las cuentas. Si no se había saltado ninguna muesca, era la noche del 20 de diciembre del año terrestre 2012 (eso era más fácil que intentar medirlo en años asgardianos), y llevaba ahí cuatro meses y trece días.

¿Qué podría ameritar un cambio en su rutina en la Noche de las Madres?

Se abrió la puerta y él desvió los ojos de la pared marcada, ansioso, aunque rehusándose a demostrarlo. Entró el guardia con la comida, y detrás de él se hizo visible la figura de la reina. Loki retuvo la felicidad en su garganta hasta que el guardia desapareció cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, pero luego no fue capaz de contenerla.

—Madre —dijo, y en esa palabra dejó fluir como un torrente todo lo que la había estado anhelando. Cerró la distancia entre los dos con un solo paso y sujetó esas manos que había creído no volver a tocar. Su madre tuvo que ponerse en puntas de pie para dejar un beso en su mejilla, que Loki devolvió—. Madre —volvió a decir aquella palabra que había echado en falta, aquel nombre que sabía dulce en sus labios—, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que Odín te ha permitido venir? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—¿Necesito una excusa para querer ver a mi hijo en esta noche? —preguntó Frigga— ¿Sabes qué es hoy?

—La Noche de las Madres —respondió Loki con seguridad—. Pero no creí que Odín fuese a atender a razones.

—Tu padre puede ser el rey, pero yo soy la reina. Hay áreas grises en ello, especialmente cuando se trata de la familia.

Loki no le discutió, porque no quería amargar el momento pensando en Odín. La culpa lo carcomía y necesitaba disculparse. Hacía meses que precisaba hacerlo. Había tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar y arrepentirse de cosas que había dicho y hecho, especialmente en las que referían a su madre, y creyó que nunca tendría oportunidad de confesar su falta. El destino, por una vez, le había concedido una segunda oportunidad. Apretó las manos de su madre entre las suyas, negándose a dejarla ir.

—Mis últimas palabras fueron ruines, madre. No sabía que no volvería a verte, no me permitieron despedirme. No debí haber dicho lo que dije. Eres la única en todo Asgard que significa algo para mí —Loki cerró los ojos, intentando encontrar el valor para exponer su inseguridad. Lo halló al fin, cuando abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de su madre otra vez. Las palabras brotaron de lo más profundo de su ser, amargas, punzantes—. Perdóname por no haber sido un hijo del que pudieras sentirte orgullosa, un hijo al que pudieras amar. Lo siento por todo, madre, lo siento tanto...

Los brazos de su madre lo callaron, soltando sus manos y rodeando su cintura. Loki se dio cuenta de cuán pequeña era ella, y cuán fácil podría destruirla si quisiese, y un nudo apretó su pecho.

—Tuviste mucho, Loki —dijo ella, con la mejilla apoyada en el pecho de él y los ojos cerrados. Tal vez estaba escuchando los latidos de su errático y afligido corazón—. Muchos dones, mucha inteligencia y mucho talento para la magia que podrían haber sido usados para el bien de tu pueblo, en lugar de para destruir y manipular. Tú elegiste qué hacer, y te atuviste a las consecuencias. No voy a defender a tu padre ni a tu hermano, así como no te defenderé a ti. No te arrepientes de lo que hiciste, al menos no del todo —dijo, y no era una pregunta, y Loki no se atrevió a negarlo—. Pero aún así eres mi hijo y yo soy tu madre, y mucho tendría que suceder, y muy malo, para que eso cambie.

—Madre —dijo él, y la voz se le quebró aunque quiso impedirlo—. Cuídate, por favor. A pesar de todo, a pesar de lo que haya hecho, te amo, y no quiero que pienses algo diferente.

La reina se separó de él y levantó su mano. Con dedos suaves secó una lágrima que Loki no sabía que había derramado y sonrió, serena, divina. ¿Alguna vez caería?

—Yo también te amo, Loki, hijo. Recuérdalo y nunca, nunca lo dudes. Abogo por tu libertad cada día, cada segundo, pero debes saber que tu castigo es justo y severo. No llenaré tu cabeza de falsas esperanzas, porque no verás la luz en un largo, largo tiempo.

Loki apretó los dientes y endureció la mirada mientras la reina se ponía otra vez en puntas de pie. Con una mano en cada mejilla de él, le obligó a bajar la cabeza para besar su frente, y la sensación de sus labios cálidos permaneció en su piel incluso aunque ella ya se hubiese separado.

—Adiós, hijo.

—¿Volverás? —preguntó él, temiendo la respuesta.

Ella se detuvo un instante, con la mano suspendida ante la puerta.

—Mientras esté en mi poder, siempre volveré.

Luego golpeó suavemente la madera con los nudillos, y se oyó la llave girando en la cerradura. El guardia abrió la puerta y la reina salió, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada larga y llena de amor a su hijo.

—Adiós, madre —dijo Loki, justo antes de que ella desapareciese. Le pareció ver una lágrima en su mejilla, pero no debía ser cierto.

Cuando se quedó sólo de nuevo, se apoyó contra la pared y resbaló lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Al principio pudo retenerlo, pero luego ya no, y lloró como no lo había hecho desde hacía un largo tiempo.


	3. Dime, madre

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**DIME, MADRE**

* * *

Una parte de él esperó verla llegar al día siguiente, pero sabía que era irracional y no se sorprendió cuando llegó el guardia y nadie vino con él. Sabía que su madre no podría volver tan seguido, aunque la esperanza era lo último que perdería. Eso se convirtió en la única razón por la que siguió contando los días en la pared, buscando encontrar el esquema que le permitiría saber cuándo llegaría la reina.

¿Sería cada semana? No, se dijo, cuando tuvo que marcar el octavo día.

¿Sería cada mes? No, se respondió, cuando pasaron treinta y dos días.

¿Sería cada semestre? No.

¿Sería cada trimestre? No.

¿Sería cada cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once meses? No.

¿Sería cada año?

Yacía en su cama, mirando el techo con todos los músculos en tensión. Hacía un año exacto que su madre lo había visitado, y era de nuevo la Noche de las Madres. Si no llegaba hoy, podía suponer que nunca llegaría. Aguzaba el oído para captar cualquier sonido que saliese de la rutina, pero no lo encontró. Escuchó los pasos del guardia acercándose por el lejano pasillo y se esforzó por distinguir un segundo par de pies. No lo había. Con el corazón encogido, mantuvo la esperanza hasta que oyó la llave en la puerta y el guardia entró. Loki le dirigió una mirada.

Venía solo.

Esperó que se marchase y luego se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Tomó la bandeja de comida del suelo y la observó un instante antes de seguir sus impulsos y lanzarla contra la pared. Un ladrillo se fisuró por la mitad y la bandeja se partió en dos, desperdigando toda la comida y derramando el agua a los pies de Loki, quien lo observó con cierta apatía. En su interior ardían la rabia y la angustia.

Luego recordó las palabras de su madre, intentando encontrar en ellas algo de seguridad.

_«Mientras esté en mi poder, siempre volveré.»_

Tal vez Odín se lo había impedido. Tal vez se le había hecho tarde. Quedaban varios días de fiestas de Yule por delante, la celebración recién comenzaba. Loki arañó la esperanza de esas palabras y la mantuvo dentro suyo, porque de lo contrario el vacío sería abrumador. Necesitaba a su madre, un beso en la frente y un abrazo cálido, que le hiciese olvidar su situación aunque fuese por un instante. Aunque no le gustase la compañía de las personas y pasara horas y días encerrado en su alcoba, en los días de antaño, su mente tendía a la sociedad como la de todo dios, todo humano y todo ser. Llevaba casi un año y medio sin ver a nadie más que a aquel guardia del que ni siquiera sabía el nombre, comiendo siempre la misma comida, viendo siempre las mismas paredes, oyendo tan sólo su propia respiración y su propia voz. Ni siquiera veía su propio rostro, porque no tenía un espejo y no conocía ningún hechizo para transformar la piedra de la pared en una superficie reflectante.

Loki podía decir que por primera vez se sentía solo. Completa y horriblemente solo. Y la sensación no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, sino que instalaba la inquietud y el desaliento en su alma. El dios nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable como ahora, y la rabia era ahogada por el miedo.

Pero las palabras de su madre eran como un oasis en el que se esforzaba por refugiarse. Era el único rostro diferente que tendría posibilidad de ver. Las únicas palabras amables, incluso aunque fuesen amargas. Las únicas manos que alguna vez tomaría y la única mejilla que alguna vez besaría. Así que sólo por eso se mantuvo alerta y esperando el resto de esa noche y el día siguiente, el Solsticio de Invierno. Pasó el mediodía y sólo llegó el guardia, y siguió esperando, y llegó la cena. Loki no pudo dormir en toda la noche a pesar de que lo intentó.

El día después del solsticio, el dios siguió esperando, negándose a rendirse. Marcó una raya más en la pared y esperó al guardia, pero el hombre vino solo al mediodía también. Finalmente, el corazón de Loki saltó al oír un segundo par de pasos a la hora de la cena.

Otra vez contuvo su emoción hasta que el guardia se hubo marchado, y sólo ahí se acercó a su madre. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que lo sentía en sus oídos. Se debió haber notado en sus ojos, porque la reina le dedicó su mirada más dulce y tomó sus manos.

—No me fue posible venir antes —se excusó con sinceridad—. Y no pude hacértelo saber. Perdóname por hacerte sentir traicionado y solo. Te prometo que no tenía otra opción.

Cómo lo conocía. Ah, cómo lo conocía. Loki levantó las manos de ella para presionar sus labios contra sus dedos, porque no confiaba en la estabilidad de su voz. Sus ojos, sin embargo, lo delataron. El rostro de Frigga tomó un tinte de preocupación, y lo condujo hacia la cama donde ambos tomaron asiento en el borde. Loki no soltó sus manos, mirando al suelo y apretando sus labios en una fina línea. No quería que ella lo viese llorar, no debía. Él era fuerte, insensible. Una cadena perpetua era una broma para él. No le afectaba. Nada le afectaba.

—Hijo —murmuró la reina. Liberó sus manos, que Loki dejó ir, para tomar sus mejillas y obligarle a mirarla. Él ya estaba llorando en silencio, y cerró los ojos como si así ella no pudiera verlo.

Su madre lo atrajo hacia ella hasta que Loki escondió el rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello. Olía a sándalo y rosas, como siempre desde que él era niño. Sintió las suaves manos de su madre acariciando su espalda y su pelo mientras él lloraba sin poder evitarlo.

Tenía miedo.

—Madre, ¿de verdad hice cosas tan malas? ¿De verdad soy tan perverso y estoy tan maldito como dicen?

¿Qué podría responder ella? ¿Qué esperaba que contestase?

La reina no dijo nada, y Loki volvió a hablar, alejándose de ella para ahora sí verla a los ojos. Ella se veía infinitamente triste, pero no lloraba.

—Me deleito en la atención y el poder —confesó, aunque ella ya lo supiese—. Me atrae la corona, pero esa nunca fue mi razón principal. Yo quería ser igual que Thor. Que me viesen igual, que me tratasen igual. Si bajé a Midgard para dominarlos, fue porque ese era el reino favorito de Thor. Sólo por eso. ¿Qué me importan a mí unos patéticos humanos? Ni siquiera tenía intención de matar a ninguno. Sólo defendí mi lugar, como cualquiera, como Odín. ¿Cuántos caídos hay en cada conquista de Asgard? Dime, madre, ¿siquiera se comparan a los muertos en la Invasión de Nueva York? Dime, ¿no ha Odín matado más y mentido más, y sin embargo está sobre un trono y no en un calabozo? Dime, y sé sincera, madre, ¿no es esto una mera excusa para encerrarme porque no soy su hijo, ni siquiera un asgardiano, ni siquiera un dios, sino un jötunn?

Para ese momento, la voz de Loki ya había dejado de ser suave. Cada palabra salía de sus labios con toda la ira y toda la impotencia que lo habían llenado durante tanto tiempo. Las lágrimas ahora no eran de miedo, sino de furia, y supo que su madre lo había notado. La reina levantó una mano para trazar los rasgos de Loki con las puntas de sus dedos. No pudo verse a sí mismo, pero tuvo la certeza de que su piel se tornaba fría y azul por donde ella pasaba su mano deshaciendo el hechizo que Odín le había dado cuando era un bebé. Logró verse reflejado en los ojos claros de su madre; una criatura monstruosa, digna de pesadillas.

—El color de tu piel no determina quién eres, Loki —dijo la reina con dulzura, aquietando su agitado corazón—. Nunca lo fue y nunca lo será. Eres quien decides ser. Cuando tu padre te recogió en el templo congelado de Jötunheim, luego de la batalla, sabía exactamente qué hacía. Sabía que eras un medio para lograr una posible paz futura con los gigantes, pero también sabía que te criaría como a su propio hijo. Y no —interrumpió lo que estaba a punto de decir Loki—, sé que no lo hizo exactamente así. Sé que Thor recibió más elogios porque era más parecido a él, porque era su hijo de sangre, el primogénito, porque era el típico príncipe y guerrero que Asgard necesita. Sé que tú querías ser igual, pero hay cosas que no son posibles. Por tus venas no corre sangre asgardiana, y probablemente nada pueda cambiar eso. Pero eras especial a tu manera, hijo —ella sonrió con afecto y le delineó una marca jötunn a lo largo de su pómulo—. Thor no tiene un ápice de magia en su interior y yo ya me había resignado a ello. Pero llegaste tú, con tus poderes y tu inteligencia, y encontré a un hijo a quien enseñar todo lo que yo sabía. Al contrario de tu padre, no tuve un favorito. Los dioses no lo permitan, no. El favoritismo destruye más que una guerra. Pero te di mi atención completa porque sabía que lo necesitabas. Te di lo mejor de mí y quise que fueras lo mejor de ti, pero la decisión fue tuya al final.

—¿Elegí mal?

—Sí, mi Loki. Elegiste mal. No tomaste el camino correcto. Y aún si comprendo por qué lo hiciste, no lo apoyo, por mucho que me duela. Estás aquí porque Odín puede matar y conquistar, porque es el rey. La monarquía nunca es justa del todo, pero es lo que mantiene un orden. Sin un rey de los Nueve Mundos, todo caería en el caos. El caos que tanto te atrae, y no sé por qué —ella lo miró a los ojos, y él bajó los suyos con culpabilidad—. Pero tú no eres el rey y no te está permitido hacer lo que hace él. Por eso estás en prisión.

—¿Será cadena perpetua, hasta el fin de mis días? —se atrevió a preguntar Loki, temiendo la respuesta. Los cuatro mil años que tal vez le quedaban en el futuro se veían devastadores.

—He levantado un caso a tu favor, Loki —contestó la reina—. Pero incluso aunque gane, te quedan al menos dos mil años aquí.

Loki endureció sus facciones, negándose a demostrar la desesperación que sentía. Su madre besó su frente y se levantó, mientras Loki sentía cómo su piel volvía a ser cálida y se daba cuenta de que otra vez el hechizo cubría su apariencia.

—Volveré en el próximo Yule. Si no es durante la Noche de las Madres, será algún otro día de las fiestas. Y si no puedo, encontraré la manera de enviarte un mensaje. Adiós, Loki.

—Adiós, madre —respondió Loki, pero su mente estaba desenfocada. Le pareció ver el año que se extendía ante él, vacío y silencioso, y los miles de años que seguirían más allá. Su madre llamó a la puerta y el guardia abrió, y Loki no actuó con coherencia.

Se levantó y llegó a la puerta como una exhalación, justo cuando su madre estaba saliendo. Conjuró todo su poder para romper la barrera que lo mantenía dentro, y por un segundo creyó que lo había logrado cuando se vio un paso fuera de la celda. Su madre se giró y lo miró, y en sus ojos creyó distinguir una cierta esperanza. Pero luego ella levantó una mano y sus labios se movieron, y Loki se encontró de nuevo dentro de su propio calabozo. La puerta se cerró frente a él, no sin antes permitirle ver los ojos llenos de aflicción de la reina y la forma en que el guardia la miraba, compasivo.

Debió haber supuesto que era la magia de su propia madre la que lo mantenía encerrado. Debió haber supuesto que ella estaba del lado de Odín. Jamás la traición se sintió tan amarga en los labios del dios.


	4. El niño del templo

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**EL NIÑO DEL TEMPLO**

* * *

El invierno había alcanzado la eternamente cálida ciudad de Asgard, en los últimos días de aquella guerra que había durado meses. Era una prueba, una amenaza tal vez, del poder de Jötunheim luchando contra los aplastantes ejércitos de Odín.

La reina Frigga se paseaba nerviosa por los interminables pasillos, corredores y salones del palacio, saludando con una inclinación de cabeza a cada persona que se cruzaba en su camino. Su porte era regio, jamás descuidado, jamás apresurado, pero aún así podía verse el nerviosismo detrás de sus gestos apenas un poco más cortantes que de costumbre.

Todos, desde las mucamas hasta los nobles, vestían sus atuendos más abrigados. Los pocos hechiceros asgardianos, la reina entre ellos, habían tenido que cooperar con los sastres y las modistas para producir ropa de abrigo para la mayoría de la ciudad en pocas horas. De lo contrario miles de personas hubiesen muerto de hipotermia, y de sobra sabía la reina que muchas morían igual, olvidadas en las calles. Asgard se preciaba de su riqueza, pero sólo porque ignoraba la situación de los barrios pobres y de la gente en la indigencia.

La reina Frigga tenía un rastro de sangre de gigante de fuego en sus venas, e incluso el frío más leve se le hacía insoportable. Hubiese perecido durante esos pocos días de cruel invierno de Jötunheim, pero le habían confeccionado una capa encantada de piel que la mantenía a una temperatura soportable. Se arrebujó en ella un poco más mientras llegaba al salón del trono, y subió la escalinata con paso leve y ansioso. Su aliento dejaba nubes blancas en el aire, y el trono estaba helado cuando se sentó en él. Ignoró el dolor del frío a través de sus ropas, y se esforzó en controlar su mente para relajarla por completo, como había hecho todos los días desde que la guerra comenzara. Cerró los ojos, exhaló lentamente, y luego los abrió.

El salón del trono se desvaneció y frente a su mirada se desplegó un mundo devastado, con miles de cuerpos en el suelo formando montones, Aesir y Jötnar por igual. Estaba todo tan congelado que los cadáveres no se habían descompuesto, y ni siquiera había aves carroñeras para roer sus huesos. Quedaban un par de guerreros luchando a brazo partido con algunos gigantes de hielo. La magia de Odín, como Rey de Asgard y Padre de Todo, evitaba que sus soldados murieran por el frío incluso antes de haber podido hacer frente a los Jötnar, dejando a su reina consorte la tarea de proteger la ciudad del mismo final.

Los Jötnar vencieron a los guerreros de Asgard, pero apareció Odín y los redujo a cenizas con un rayo proveniente de su lanza Gungnir. El silencio que sobrevino fue abrumador por unos instantes. No había nadie a la vista, nadie vivo excepto el rey. Si había jötnar aún con vida, eran sólo los plebeyos, las mujeres, los niños, bien escondidos en sus refugios subterráneos tapados por el hielo. Odín nunca los encontraría sin destruir Jötunheim hasta sus cimientos, y eso no era algo que estuviese en sus planes. Le bastaba con reducir la potencia bélica de los jötnar para no tener que temer un ataque por al menos un par de milenios.

Odín, desconociendo la presencia omnipresente de su esposa que lo observaba desde el Trono de los Mundos, miró alrededor. Suspiró, creando una nube de vaho blanco que quedó suspendida en el aire por varios segundos. Relajó la postura, bajó la cabeza y movió los hombros, desatando la tensión y perdiendo la adrenalina que lo conducía desde hacía meses. Clavó la lanza en el suelo y la usó de bastón para apoyarse. Era joven para sus estándares, pero a cualquiera destruiría una guerra tan larga y sangrienta, y una prueba de ello era el agujero oscuro y sangrante donde antes se hallaba su ojo derecho. Frigga lo había visto unos días antes, pero aun así la recorrió un escalofrío, erizándole toda la piel.

Odín permaneció en silencio por unos momentos, pero luego levantó la cabeza de golpe, como recordando algo repentinamente.

—El cofre —murmuró entre dientes, y enderezó su espalda, levantando la lanza.

Comenzó a caminar sorteando los millares de muertos a su paso, en dirección a lo que Frigga supo que era un templo destruido. Los pilares aún se erguían rectos hacia el cielo nublado, pero no tenía techo y el suelo estaba cubierto de escombros.

Odín iba con paso seguro dispuesto a atravesar el templo hacia el castillo ruinoso del otro lado, pero un sonido agudo rasgó el silencio y el rey se frenó en seco. La reina Frigga se tensó de igual manera sobre el trono, conteniendo la respiración. El sonido volvió a oírse, y fue claro. Era el llanto de un bebé, desesperado y solo, proveniente de alguna parte del templo derruido.

Odín reanudó el paso con cautela sin hacer ruido mientras buscaba al bebé, cuyo llanto ahora se oía con redoblada potencia al no obtener respuesta en las áridas tierras de Jötunheim. La reina manejó la visión a voluntad, siguiendo de cerca a su esposo mientras el llanto se hacía más y más fuerte. Finalmente lo vio, tendido sobre una roca helada junto a uno de los pilares del templo. ¿Había sido eso una cuna? Tal vez, no podía decirse. El niño era pequeño para los estándares de un gigante de hielo, pero su piel era azul y sus ojos rojos como los de un jötunn. Odín se detuvo a su lado, y el bebé dejó de llorar apenas un segundo al verlo, pero luego volvió a chillar con toda la fuerza de sus pequeños pulmones. El rey tendió una mano sobre él sin tocarlo, sin siquiera agacharse a su nivel, y Frigga supo que lo estaba examinando con su magia.

—Loki Laufeyson —exhaló el rey en voz baja, hablando consigo mismo, y nunca agradeció más la reina que su esposo tuviera esa costumbre cuando estaba a solas o creía estarlo. Odín bajó la lanza y apoyó la punta en el pecho del bebé, quien no se inmutó ni dejó de llorar, apretando con fuerza sus brillantes ojos hasta dejar dos rendijas escarlatas. No parecía un monstruo en absoluto, sólo un bebé desesperado.

Tal vez era eso. Diminuto y débil, había sido la deshonra de Laufey, que se preciaba del poder de los gigantes de hielo. Lo había dejado ahí para que muriese o tal vez no había sido su intención principal, pero de todos modos lo había dejado desprotegido, a su propio heredero. Cobarde y traicionero como sólo su especie sabía serlo, incluso después de haber firmado un acuerdo de paz con Odín cuando éste lo había vencido días antes.

Y Odín... ¿Odín iba a deshonrar el tratado? Por un instante dudó el rey, y Frigga lo miró conteniendo la respiración. No iba a hacerlo, ¿o sí? Hacía años que había aprendido a conocer el retorcido carácter del rey de Asgard, y a pesar de que lo amaba con todo el fervor de su cálido corazón, no estaba de acuerdo con muchas cosas que él hacía. No podía comunicarse con su esposo sino sólo observarlo, o de lo contrario le hubiese gritado que se alejara, que quitara la lanza del pecho congestionado del bebé, que qué importaba que fuese hijo de su mayor enemigo. No hizo falta, ya que Odín hizo eso mismo sin que ella pronunciase palabra, y se quedó contemplando al niño por otros segundos. Meditaba algo, un plan que Frigga tenía la impresión que no querría escuchar. Luego el rey se puso en cuclillas, dejó la lanza a un lado y alzó al bebé en sus manos con demasiada delicadeza. El niño dejó de llorar en cuanto sintió el contacto cálido sobre su piel helada, y lo miró con los ojos abiertos de asombro.

El rey acarició la cabeza del bebé, y por donde sus dedos pasaban la piel dejaba su tono azul y tomaba un tinte saludable y cálido, imitando a la perfección el aspecto de un dios. Sus ojos rojos se volvieron más verdes que las esmeraldas, y el poco cabello que tenía era negro como ala de cuervo sobre su piel sonrojada. El aliento se estranguló en la garganta de la reina cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía Odín.

No, no sólo volverlo asgardiano, al menos de aspecto, sino la apariencia que había elegido para él. ¿Por qué los ojos verdes, la piel clara y el cabello negro? ¿Por qué, si tanto él como su esposa y su hijo eran rubios, de ojos celestes y piel tostada por el sol? Claro que podía verlo, captaba la imagen de Hela en cada rasgo que Odín le había conferido al niño. La hija de la que nunca hablaba ya, el fruto con una jötunn traidora, el nombre que había muerto en su memoria, y aún así al niño le había dado su mismo aspecto.

Frigga no había estado presente para conocer a Hela, pero la había visto con sus sueños proféticos. Había sido encarcelada en Hel mil años antes de que Odín contrajese matrimonio con Frigga, y todo su recuerdo había sido borrado de Asgard y de los otros reinos, reemplazando los murales de conquista por ilustraciones de una paz que tenía pocos años de existencia. Odín había cambiado, buscaba resoluciones pacíficas antes que lanzarse a una guerra como antaño, pero, ¿por qué había elegido transformar al hijo de Laufey en una copia exacta de Hela? ¿Remordimiento? ¿Esperanza? ¿Simple nostalgia? ¿Y qué pensaba hacer con el niño, por todos los dioses sobre el cielo? No iría a...

Se murieron los pensamientos en su mente cuando vio que Odín recogía su lanza sin soltar al bebé, y seguía su camino a través del templo. Estaba loco, era insensato, absurdo. No podía estar pensando en llevarse al hijo de Laufey a Asgard como si fuera una reliquia más, un trofeo de la guerra. Debía dejarlo ahí, devolverle su aspecto real, que su padre o algún otro jötunn lo encontrara. Los asgardianos no tenían nada que ver con los habitantes de Jötunheim. Ella no _quería_ tener nada que ver con ellos, para empezar.

Odín, ajeno al caos que había causado en su esposa, llegó a la otra punta del templo, pero no necesitó encaminarse al castillo. Encontró lo que buscaba ahí mismo, en una urna muy protegida que destruyó con un solo gesto de su lanza Gungnir.

El Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos brillaba poderoso y atrayente a su alcance. Odín pasó la lanza a la mano con la que sostenía al bebé, y recogió el cofre con la otra. Su único ojo reflejó el triunfo que inundaba su espíritu, y luego alzó la vista al cielo oscuro.

—¡Heimdall, abre el Bifrost! —exclamó.

Se partieron las nubes y un rayo multicolor descendió directo hacia él, con sus trofeos en las manos. Desapareció absorbido por el Bifrost, y Frigga deshizo la visión bajándose del trono al instante siguiente. Se dirigió con paso airado y nervioso hacia la salida de la ciudad, ignorando el frío que carcomía sus huesos, porque nada de eso importaba ahora. Necesitaba decirle un par de cosas a su marido, y él la escucharía quisiera o no.


End file.
